


Hungover with you isn't nearly so bad

by SavageRights



Series: Drunken One Shots of Supercorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageRights/pseuds/SavageRights
Summary: Lena wakes up after having one too many drinks the night before in Kara's bed.





	Hungover with you isn't nearly so bad

Lena cracked an eye open. Urgh no, far too bright. Let's keep that shut. Her stomach rolled and as she slowly came into consciousness she realised how sick she felt. She sighed, last night... She had been in her office drinking then Kara had stopped by for a late night chat after her super girl rounds were completed, and then what? Oh, Kara had seemed down, so Lena insisted they go for drinks to cheer her up. Oh, then she remembered the reason for her current state: upon finding out Kara couldn't become intoxicated Lena had decided to drink for both of them. It had seemed like the best idea in the world at the time for Kara to 'experience' being drunk through Lena. That girl really was too kind for her own good, not many people would have suffered through that sober. Memories of the night came back as Lena laid still with her eyes shut. She remembered taking Kara's hand in hers as they walked along the street. Having to lean to close so she could hear Kara over the music, her brushing hair from Kara's ear to whisper... Wait the girl had superhearing, Lena probably hadn't needed to do that, but then if that's the most embarrassing thing Lena had done she wasn't concerned. Not when some of thoughts she had about Kara were certainly less than 'friendly'. She sighed, never before had she been the cliche 'lesbian in love with their best friend' role, first time for everything she guessed. 

Water, she needed water, she turned her head to the side and slowly prised open an eye, hopefully her drunk self had remembered to leave a glass on the bedside table. There was indeed water, however she was not seeing the table she expected, or the walls of her apartment, come to think of it, her bed felt different too? Right, she had insisted on walking Kara home to make sure she got in safely. Drunk her, concerned solely with the safety of the sober girl of steel walking back home at night. How chivalrous she thought sarcastically. This must be Kara's bedroom then. And looking down she realised she was wearing Kara's t shirt, she was surprised it had taken her this long to realised, all she could smell was Kara, she nestled into her pillow inhaling the scent. 

Drifting in and out of consciousness Lena became aware of the noise of someone cooking from the kitchen. Sighing she sat up, stretched and padded out of the room in bare feet. She paused in the doorway, smiling to herself at the sight of Kara Danvers whisking at super speed.  
"Morning," Kara looked over her shoulder, "I've got you a new toothbrush and deodorant and a towel on the shelf in the bathroom"  
"Thank you, Kara, that really is too kind" Kara held the stare until a blush started to creep up her neck and she turned back around.  
"Just freshen up if you want and when you're done I should have breakfast waiting."

Kara tried to focus on the cooking but all she could really think about was Lena's soft singing and the hiss of water, her breath caught when she thought of Lena washing herself, naked under the... Woah, okay there superperv time to stop those thoughts. Kara replayed the previous night in her mind, she was sure something had shifted between them as Lena's walls had started to come down with each drink. For a start, there had been lots of leaning into one another, lots of lingering stares, Lena holding her hand. Rao, Kara looked at her palm, she could still feel the ghost of the other girls fingers intwined with hers, interlocking perfectly. Surely she wasn't just reading into this? Surely Lena felt what she felt between them? But, Kara thought sadly, Lena wasn't the type of person to hesitate when she wanted something, if she wanted Kara she would have said something by now. Then again, Lena did seem to bite her lip an awful lot around Kara..? 

"So," began Lena, "I should start with an apology"  
"Lena, don't be silly, I know you would do the same for me in a heartbeat, and it was cute watching you, not watching, but I mean seeing, observing, yeah, no that's still weird, interacting with you drunk, not that I don't love-like-like you when you're sober" Kara rambled on, Lena making her way to sit at the table smiling fondly.  
"Well, thank you, for everything, and for breakfast, it looks amazing, wow are those pastries from La Roche?!"  
"Err, well you mentioned how much you loved them the other day, and how you wish they stayed fresh enough to import from Paris for you, and so, voila - freshly imported, it was no big deal, I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower."  
"Kara," Lena reached out and squeezed the girl's hand, "you are the most considerate and attentive person I have ever met, and if the pastries don't cure my hangover then I know you will"  
Kara blinked, mouth slightly open, staring at her hand enclosed in Lena's, a pink tinge on her cheeks. Just as Kara made to entwine their fingers Lena pulled her hand away, mistaking the reaction as one of discomfort. 

After a few tablets for her head and a delicious breakfast Lena felt slightly better, even though it was a Saturday she had some work to tie up at the office, however the thought of leaving Kara and her charms was an unwelcome one. Just as she was about to make a move to leave Kara proposed a much better use of her morning.  
"So, you've never seen Beauty and the Beast, which I think is a real shame because it's a beautiful film, and the music is amazing, and it's an effective cure for hangovers, and I have popcorn, so, what I am asking you Miss Luthor is. Watch it with me this morning?" Kara concluded dramatically, revealing the film from behind her back. Lena laughed at the dorkiness. There really was no one quite like Kara.  
"I would be honoured to share my viewing experience with you Miss Danvers."


End file.
